Charlie's Day
by arianapa1216
Summary: Charlie talks about stuff she hates, and tries to color her ponies in peace, but is interrupted by Toby, and then Gabe, who wants a sandwich. Random one-shot. Please read and review!


**Charlie's Day**

**Hey guys! I'm back with my second Good Luck Charlie fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy this random one-shot! And, the beginning is just kind of there…so…well…please enjoy!**

* * *

You know, I hate grown-ups. They don't make sense, and they are really bossy. They're always telling kids what to do, and sometimes they lie.

So, my mom got to be on the new for a blog she wrote while competing with Debbie Dooley, our neighbor, and I supposedly shared a room with my 8-year-old sister Skippy. The only problem? I don't _have_ a sister named Skippy! I only have one sister, and her name is Teddy and she's 17.

You know what else I hate? When someone asks why I have a boy's name. Okay, no one says anything about Teddy having a boy's name, and "Teddy" isn't even a nickname! "Charlie" is a nickname for "Charlotte".

* * *

I also hate getting in trouble. Well, when it's obvious I did it. If it isn't, then I blame my older brother Gabe. Luckily, I've never gotten grounded. I wonder what you do when you're grounded. I should ask Gabe, since he's been grounded multiple times. And so has Teddy and P.J.

Speaking of P.J, he can't even get grounded anymore. He has his own apartment with his annoying friend Emmett. I think he likes Teddy. He may have a chance with her because she had to say goodbye to Spencer. Why, I don't know, but maybe I'll find out.

I don't like Spencer. I don't understand why Teddy likes him. He's stupid and he was playing with another girl while playing with Teddy.

But then he started being Teddy's friend again.

* * *

I think Daddy dropped me while carrying me downstairs, because he said he did it.

He dropped my little brother (who has the same birthday as me) Toby one time while I was eating a yummy sandwich.

It was a _really_ good sandwich…

* * *

I like playing at the playground. It's very fun to go on the swings. You know, if you close your eyes while swinging very high then it seems really scary because you can't see anything.

I also like the slides. But I hate it when someone takes a million years to go down because they're so scared. I like to push them down as hard as I can, and make them scream really loud.

The only bad thing is that I usually get in trouble for that.

* * *

I also enjoy ballet. I think it was really weird when my dad had to be in my first ballet recital.

There's one thing I hate about ballet.

One time I tooted during a chassé and everyone heard.

* * *

I know, what you guys are gonna ask me.

"What do you think about Teddy's video diaries?"

Am I right?

Course I am.

I don't know about them because I have never ever seen them. Except for the ones I've been in myself.

All I know is Teddy records herself telling me about important stuff and says "Good luck, Charlie".

It's _that_ simple.

* * *

Now, how about I tell you what's going on right now?

Okay.

* * *

Teddy's still crying over Spencer.

P.J is trying to figure out where to go since he dropped out of college. I don't know what that means, but I'm only 4 years old, so I've got time to figure out what that means.

Gabe is playing a video game upstairs.

I don't know what Mom and Dad are doing.

* * *

Ugh.

I'm _trying_ to color my pony in peace, but Toby's in his jail-bed crying and crying like it's the end of the world.

I slam my pink crayon on the table and run over to the main room where Toby's crying.

Mom and Dad aren't doing anything about it, so I take matters into my own hands.

I grab his blanket and cover his face with it, making the stupid baby cry harder.

"SHUT UP, TOBY!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "I AM TRYING TO COLOR IN PEACE!"

Mom runs down stairs and sees me holding the blanket to Toby's face.

"Charlie, what are you doing to your brother?" Mom asks.

"I'm covering his face so he'd shut up." I say simply.

"Charlotte Duncan, you take that blanket off of his face right now!" Mom shouts.

"But he'll cry." I say.

"He's _already_ crying, Charlie," Mom says as she takes the blanket away. She picks Toby up. "It's okay, Toby. Don't cry."

I sigh, remembering when _I _was the one Mom was holding and talking in that baby voice.

After Mom starts singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" Toby shuts up, so I go back into my room and continue coloring my pony.

Right when I complete my pony and turn to the next page to color another pony, I am interrupted again.

"MOM!" Gabe starts shouting upstairs. "MOM!"

"What, Gabe?" Mom shouts.

"I'm hungry!" Gabe shouts.

"So go in the kitchen and get something to eat!" Mom shouts back.

"But I'm in the middle of a video game!" Gabe shouts.

"Can't you just pause it?" Mom asks.

"No!" Gabe shouts.

"Yes you can!" Mom shouts.

"No I can't!" Gabe shouts back.

"I'm not making you anything to eat!" Mom shouts.

"CHARLIE!" Gabe shouts. I groan.

I run upstairs.

"Hi, Charlie," Gabe says. "My sweet, little sister."

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want you to make me something to eat." Gabe says.

"I don't know how." I say. Gabe looks up at the ceiling. I look up too, but I don't see anything.

"You're right. Go get Teddy." Gabe says.

"Teddy's sad about Spencer." I say.

"Man!" Gabe says. "IS THERE ANYONE THAT CAN FIX ME SOMETHING TO EAT?!"

No answer.

"What about P.J or Dad?" I ask.

"Dad's killing a stupid rat somewhere and P.J's not here." Gabe sighs.

"Oh. I'll get Teddy," I say. "Maybe she's not too sad to make some food."

I run to the other room to get Teddy.

* * *

Teddy's lying in bed, crying.

At least she's quiet, unlike Toby.

Crumpled up tissue surrounds her bed.

I tap on Teddy. She turns around to look at me, her eyes red and swollen.

"What do you want, Charlie?" Teddy asks. I look at her for a moment, feeling a little sorry for her.

"I want something to eat." I lie, so Teddy won't get mad.

She sniffles.

"Okay," Teddy says. "What do you want?"

Oh no! I don't know what Gabe wants to eat! What do I do?

"Um…" I suddenly remember that Gabe enjoys sandwiches. "A sandwich?"

Teddy smiles, even though she's still crying.

"Okay, Charlie."

She gets up and wipes her eyes with yet another Kleenex. Then she leaves her room, and glances at Gabe, who's looking at me.

I pretend to stop and scratch my leg, while Teddy takes off.

"What kind of sandwich?" I ask Gabe when Teddy is gone.

"A ham sandwich with Provolone cheese, mustard, and mayo," Gabe said. "With some Kool-Aid!"

"Okay." I run upstairs to the kitchen and see Teddy getting out some bread.

"Okay Charlie, what kind of sandwich do you want?"

For a second there, I almost forget what Gabe wants. But, luckily, I remember. I tell her _exactly_ what Gabe wants.

"I didn't know you liked mustard and mayo." Teddy says.

"I wanna…try something new." I lie.

"Well…okay." Teddy starts making the sandwich. When she finishes, she gets a cup and pours some cherry Kool-Aid in a cup.

"Can you put a straw?" I ask. Teddy smiles, and puts a straw in the cup.

"Here you go, Charlie." Teddy says. I smile back, and carefully take the plate upstairs.

Teddy follows me, possible trying to make sure I don't spill or drop anything.

Even though Teddy's still behind me, I decide to reveal the truth. I give the plate to Gabe.

"Here, Gabe." I say. Gabe pats my head.

"Thank you, Charlie." Gabe says.

"Ah…the old 'Trick your older sister into getting something for you by using your little sister' trick." Teddy sighs, and goes back to her room.

I giggle.

"Anything else Gabe?" I ask. Gabe shakes his head.

"Nope, that's it. Here's some candy." Gabe gives me some candy.

"Thank you!" I say.

"You're welcome." Gabe says.

I run to the bathroom to do something important.

Then I go back to my room to continue coloring my pony.

I'm almost finished when I am once again interrupted. This time, my eyes get wide from what I hear.

"WHO FLUSHED TOBY'S BLANKET DOWN THE TOILET?" Mom shouts.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for today! You see, I started this three days before the episode actually premiered, and I saw it on demand. I wanted to post this today because I didn't want to put any spoilers. Please review and have a nice day! :)**

_**-arianapa1216**_


End file.
